herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kelly (Barbie)
Kelly is a minor character in the first three Barbie films, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Barbie as Rapunzel, and Barbie of Swan Lake, and also the main protagonist of Kelly Dream Club. She is voiced by Chantal Strand who also voices Cassie from Dragon Tales, and Amber Hood in the video games. She has an older sister named Barbie. Role in Barbie in the Nutcracker Kelly is little girl who is meant to perform the "Sugar Plum Fairy" dance in public. Her elder sister Barbie teaches her how to dance, but Kelly was unable to get the steps right. When she wanted to quit Barbie decided to tell Kelly a story about Clara. Afterwards, Kelly understood that she shouldn't give up, and that she should be brave. The sisters repeat the dance again, only this time Kelly can perform the dance perfectly. Role in Barbie as Rapunzel Kelly is shown as a beginner at painting who wants to be just like Barbie. She is ready to start to paint, but she doesn't know what she should paint. She asks her sister, but Barbie answers that Kelly must think herself. The little girl is upset, but Barbie tells to her Rapunzel's story. In ending, Kelly says: "I understand Rapunzel's secret. She paints her dreams". Barbie is glad, and Kelly begins to paint. Role in Barbie of Swan Lake Barbie and Kelly were at Kelly's first sleepaway camp. At night, Barbie went into Kelly's cabin with a lantern to check on the campers. She noticed that Kelly's bed was empty, and spotted Kelly sitting on the backdoor steps, alone. She went outside and asked Kelly what was wrong, and Kelly said she couldn't sleep because the bed was bumpy. Barbie said that it takes time to get adjust to being at camp. Barbie reminded Kelly that she had been looking forward to the race day that would take place the following day, where Kelly was part of a running team, but Kelly said somebody else could run in her place and that she wanted to go home. Barbie saw the constellation Cygnus, and pointed it out to Kelly. The constellation inspired Barbie to tell Kelly about Odette, a girl who turned into a swan. In the story, Kelly lives in the Enchanted Forest, which is ruled by the Fairy Queen. The queen's evil cousin Rothbart cursed Kelly and many others, so, from dawn until dusk, Kelly is a transformed cygnet. She was freed when Carlita distracted one of Rothbart's guards. After the story, Kelly was happier, but tired. Before she went to bed, she asked Barbie if she would watch her race the next day, and Barbie said she wouldn't miss it. Roles in Kelly Dream Club "Sparkle Fairy Surprise" Using their magic dream lockets, Kelly, Chelsie and Keeya transported themselves to the colorful world of the sparkle fairies and earned their wings and became true sparkle fairies. "Three Princesses" Kelly, Chelsie, and Keeya find out where their magic dream lockets whisk them away to a royal kingdom. But when being a pampered princess means being kept out of all the fun, the girls decide to shake up the kingdom, mocking the royal, and reminding themselves. Gallery Images Barbie_in_the_Nutcracker_Kelly_6.png Barbie_in_the_Nutcracker_Barbie_Kelly_Ballet_Studio_4.png Barbie in the Nutcracker Kelly 7.png Barbie in the Nutcracker Kelly 13.png Barbie-as-Rapunzel-barbie-couples-24939938-720-576.jpg Rapunzel (281).jpg SwanLakeDolls-MarisaCarlitaIvanKellyJennyLiana.png SwanLake11.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Feminists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Siblings Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Animal Kindness Category:Kids Category:Big Good Category:Successful Category:Famous Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Nurturer Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Outright Category:Contradictory Category:Merciful Category:Sympathetic Category:Toyline Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Passionate Learners Category:Pacifists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wise Category:Tricksters Category:Barbie Heroes Category:Protectors